


Prom

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel had always known that he was the freak of the family, the odd one out. It wasn’t until he fell in love with his best friend that he realized what was different about him, hopefully their friendship would be able to pull through his attraction.





	Prom

** Authors Note ** **: This story was originally posted as several one-shots however as it all goes together I am now combining them as one story.**

** Prompts Used ** **: Dialogue Prompt: “Sooo… you come here of– no, that’s such a bad line, give me a minute.”**

**Warnings** **:**[Alternate Universe - Human](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alternate%20Universe%20-%20Human/works), [Fluff and Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fluff%20and%20Angst/works), [Not Actually Unrequited Love](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Not%20Actually%20Unrequited%20Love/works), [Implied/Referenced Homophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Implied*s*Referenced%20Homophobia/works), [Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Angst/works)

**Prom**

 

 

Gabriel had always known that he was the freak of the family, the odd one out. His older brothers never let him hear the end of it, and as the smallest of the family, they let him know with their fists as well as their tongues just what they thought of him. There was just something off about him, and no matter what his mother told him while he sat on her lap as a child crying about how he hated his brothers, he knew she was wrong. It wasn’t until he met Dean that he realized what it was that separated him from his family. Dean was everything to Gabriel, had been since they first met, and the slightly younger man had sought him out as a group partner for a project at school.

 

Having no reason to deny the guy, they worked on the project together often in the library instead of at their respective homes. Gabriel had no desire to drag Dean into his personal Hell, and he got the feeling Dean was running away from his old man as much as possible as well. By the end of the project they were near inseparable, Gabriel going to all of Dean’s practices and hanging out after school while Dean acted as a buffer between Gabriel as some of his brother’s friends. It worked for them both, but Gabriel soon wanted more. At first, he didn’t realize what he was feeling, it was new and made him feel strange when Dean started to talk about his last girlfriend of the week.

 

Every time Dean would bring up whoever he was dating it hurt, making Gabriel avoid the subject as much as possible. As they entered their last year of High School, the ache in his chest was near constant, not just from the women Dean was with but from the knowledge that they would be separating soon. Dean was his best friend, the only one in the world he trusted, and he was going to move away from him, Gabriel having his eye on a drama program and Dean wanting to work in his uncle’s auto repair shop. “So, who are you taking to prom anyway? Sarah seems to eye you up whenever you guys are in the same room, you should ask her.”

 

Near flinching at the reminder that he would have to ask someone to prom, Gabriel shook his head before turning to his friend. “Nah, she’s not really my type anyway… why who are you taking? Lisa?” Dean laughed at that, the sound making Gabriel’s heart beat faster. “No, Lisa and I broke up yesterday something about her not being able to stand how people look at me.” There was something there, on the edge of his voice that was near teasing while he spoke, and Gabriel wanted to know what the other man was thinking. “She’s jealous cause the girls think you’re hot? Seriously that’s petty.”

 

Instead of answering right away Dean licked his lips, the action causing Gabriel to squirm slightly before Dean’s green eyes locked with his soft brown ones. “It wasn’t the other girls she was talking about… she might have seen the looks you give me when you think I’m not looking.” Before he could deny the accusation, Dean was leaning into Gabriel’s personal space, a slight smirk on his lips while he did so. “You know I was waiting and waiting for you to grow a pair, but since you’re never going to go for it... So, who are you taking to prom, Gabe?”

 

Hesitating for a second Gabriel glanced from Dean’s mouth which was only a short distance away back to his eyes. “You?” he asked, his voice a mere whisper. “Damn right you are,” Dean closed the distance between them slotting their mouths together. It was everything and yet nothing like Gabriel had imagined. He had kissed before, having to pretend with a girlfriend or two before breaking it off when they wanted more, but it was nothing like kissing Dean. Dean was perfect, his hand gripping the back of Gabriel’s hair while they moved together, allowing Gabriel to climb onto his lap without breaking the kiss and giving it all he was worth.

 

Pulling back, Dean rested their foreheads together, one hand still in Gabriel’s hair while the other was resting on his hip. **“Sooo… you come here of– no, that’s such a bad line, give me a minute.”** Dean laughed as Gabriel spoke, his head thrown back for a moment exposing his throat while Gabriel smiled. This was everything he had been waiting for, and for the first time he realized he wasn’t the freak of his family, he was exactly who he needed to be; and as Dean brought their lips together again, Gabriel hoped he would remain with Dean who was exactly who he needed to be with.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
